


Hanging By a Moment

by misura



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbrellas are timeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



> _Mary Poppins is a Time Lord_ = YES! MUST WRITE!

"Is it bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?" Jack asked, and he had a cocky grin and a nice face and a heart that was almost kind, which was a rarity in people his age, really - except that, if you looked at it from a certain angle, Jack's age was a negative number.

He could have been a sweet boy, she thought. He'd never have written to her, of course; far too independent and cocky.

"It's an umbrella," she told him, voice stern, but hands already reaching into her bag - which _was_ bigger on the inside, as it happened, but that was hardly any of his business now, was it? "A spoonful of this - "

"- makes the medicine go down?" His grin was decidedly boyish. "Thanks you, Miss Poppins."

"You're welcome, Mr. Harkness."


End file.
